


Troublesome Teenagers

by UserAccess



Category: Eleceed (Webcomic)
Genre: Annoyed Kayden, Arcades, Arguments, Bored Kayden, Cuddles, Drunk Jiwoo, Fluff, Gen, Gray stripped cat, Group chat, Happy Jiwoo, Human Kayden Break, Intoxication, M/M, Minor Swearing, Texting, don't drink kids, human kayden, i can't tag, puppy dog eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UserAccess/pseuds/UserAccess
Summary: The squad hangs out on a Friday evening and find themselves at a bar. Kayden has to deal with a drunk Jiwoo.
Relationships: Kayden Break/Jiwoo Seo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 157





	Troublesome Teenagers

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to add something for the Eleceed fandom. Enjoy.

Kayden was bored.

While he clicks through every channel on tv he sips his coffee. A quick glance at the digital clock on one of the nearby tables by the couch it reads 7:18pm.

Kayden sighs to himself.

It sure is quiet without Jiwoo here. A little over two hours ago Jiwoo and his friends left to hang out and as much as Kayden is enjoying the home to himself. It does not change the fact that all of them are troublesome teenagers and should not be trusted to spend the Friday evening together. 

‘They keep me up all night with the talking’ Kayden thinks to himself. Knowing the group of teens, it’s likely that they will not be back for quite some time. But what if those kids cause trouble? What if Jiwoo gets hurt? Or worst they put their lives on the line. “What am I thinking? They are strong enough to protect themselves or each other they will be fine.” Kayden reminds himself. He takes another sip of coffee.

\--

Jiwoo was enjoying himself spending this Friday evening with his friends. It was not planned but that is what makes it even more fun. Jiwoo laughs to himself as he recalls the events from earlier. Jiwoo was feeding the three kittens at his house when his phone buzzed. Reaching into his pocket to take his phone out he saw it was a notification sent by Jisuk to the group chat.

Jisuk: Anybody in the mood to hang out?

‘Hang out!’ Jiwoo thinks to himself. He quickly types his answer.

Me: Of course!  
Wooin: Sure.  
Subin: Who would want to hang out with you?

Giggling to himself from reading Subins response. Seconds later his phone is blowing up from angry text fight between Jisuk and Subin. Jiwoo makes his way up the stairs and walks into his room. He scans his clothes from his closet deciding on what to wear. He chooses a simple white t-shirt with a light purple cardigan, and skinny blue jeans. Upon leaving his room and walking down the stairs he notices Kayden towel drying his hair on the couch.

“Mr. Kayden! I am going out to hang out with my friends do you want to come with me?” Jiwoo smiles and excitedly rushes down the last few steps to stand in front of the awakened one. Kayden’s hand pause and tilts his head so he can make eye contact with Jiwoo. “Why should I come with you? They are your friends not mine.” He lifts an eyebrow. “Plus, if I go with you, I will have to turn into a cat and I rather not go through that again.” Kayden resumes drying his hair and breaks eye contact with Jiwoo.

“Aww okay Mr. Kayden! I understand. I promise I won’t stay out to late.” Jiwoo blushes and shyly itches the back of his head. Of course, Mr. Kayden would not want to join him and be forced to be a cat again. Especially since he just figured out how to transform out of that cat body..or at least control when he switches from human to cat.

“Bye Mr. Kayden see you later!” With an excitable wave and smile Jiwoo practically skips out the front door.

It is not long when everyone meets up at...the arcade. This was Jiwoo’s idea and it was not a good one. He underestimated Jisuk’s and Subin’s competitive nature. The air hocky table had a dent in it now, two claw machines unfortunately do not work anymore, and countless complaints from other customers. The manager threw them out. Now the four of them walk through the streets for something else to do.

Subin speaks up “Ugh, I am tired of just walking can’t we go to Jiwoo’s house? Least there is food and drinks there.” Jisuk yawns “I can use a drink right about now. Is there any bars open nearby?” Wooin and Jiwoo both give a shrug. “I think ‘Phoenix Illusion Bar’ is open now and it’s only a couple blocks from here.” Subin answers. An arm drapes over Jiwoo’s shoulder and a voice says which is quickly recognized to be no other than Jisuk himself. “Great! Let’s go get some drinks to end this Friday night.” Jiwoo flinches and tits his head down and quietly says “Jisuk how would we-“ Jisuk cuts him off with a hard pat on the back of his shoulders. “Once I tell them who I am they will give us free drinks for the whole night. Are you in or are you going to chicken out?” Jiwoo gives a look around and notices that they stopped walking and everyone has their eyes on him. Subin looks annoyed, Wooin looks sympathetic, and Jisuk looks like he is impatiently waiting for his answer. Jiwoo swallows and gives a convincing tight smile as well as a nod. With that everyone follows Subin as she leads the way to the bar. Jisuk’s words replay in Jiwoo’s head like a broken record. He doesn’t want to disappoint his friends so with a sigh he pushes the tiny feeling of discomfort in the pit of his stomach down.

\--

To say that Jiwoo was slightly intoxicated would be a lie.  
To say that Jisuk was right when he said that telling the bartenders who he was gave them free unlimited drinks for the whole night would be the truth.

From sipping on beer to doing multiple shots was something Jiwoo wishes he can take back. His head was pounding and everything was going in and out of focus. Leaning his head to the right it surprisingly taps against something. When he looks up, he notices its Wooin sitting next to him. Thank goodness it was Wooin and not a stranger. The lights hurt his eyes as he looks up for too long so he winces and buries his face more into Wooin’s shoulder. 

Wooin clears his throat.

“Ahem..I think it is time we take him back home.”

“Tsk you’re not the only one.” Subin rolls her eyes as a drunk Jisuk heavily leans against her.

“Get off of me! Why are you so heavy!” She pushes Jisuk off her her.

“Y-You’re just tiny.”

“What did you just call me?!”

Wooin sighs.

Somehow, they got Jisuk to call Inhyuk and from the way Jisuk had to pull the phone away from his ear told us that Inhyuk was not happy. Jisuk announced that Inhyunk would be there between five to ten minutes.  
Subin groaned.

\--

Jiwoo now stands on the outside of his house with the accompany of Inhyuk with an arm wrapped over Jiwoos shoulders supporting him.

“T-Thank you Mr. Inhyuk-” Jiwoo hiccups “-sorry you had to see m-me like this.” Jiwoo adverts his eyes from Inhyuk. ‘If only I didn’t go overboard with the drinking Mr. Inhyuk wouldn’t have to deal with this.’ Jiwoo thinks. Inhyuk reaches forward and gently ruffles Jiwoo’s hair with a smile that reaches his eyes. “It is alright Jiwoo you usually do not give me any problems if anything.” Inhyuk’s smile disappears and glares in the direction of the van where Jisuk, Wooin, and Subin sit inside. “It is Jisuk who is to blame this was his idea. It did not take long for me to find a scared bartender who explained to me what Jisuk did.” Inhyuk looks away from the van and makes eye contact with Jiwoo again. “Will you be okay on your own?” Inhyuk asks.

Jiwoo nods “Yes Mr. Inhyuk I am fine on my own I’ll probably take some medicine and go to sleep. Thank you again Mr. Inhyuk.” Jiwoo bows. “You have a good night.”

“You’re welcome Jiwoo take care. Oh! And tell Casein Nitrate that I say hi.” With a blush and big smile that once again reaches his eyes, Inhyuk leaves.

Jiwoo sighs and unlocks his door. ‘I hope Mr. Kayden doesn’t notice anything.’ He closes his eyes for a second and walks inside.

\--

Kayden will not admit it but he is a little bit worried. 

Just a little bit. Just a tiny bit concerned. It is already 11:25pm and still no Jiwoo. If he is planning on sleeping over, he would have called or texted him already. He takes a deep breath and tries to distract himself by walking to the kitchen to grab a water bottle. Unscrewing the cap Kayden takes a gulp of the refreshingly cold water. “Do I have to go out there to find the kid?” he voices out loud. Shaking his head, he walks back to the couch and takes his seat from earlier that afternoon.

“So annoying” he mumbles to himself. ‘No, he should be fine as much as those kids and him find themselves in trouble I should not worry. He is probably sleeping over and forgot to let me know. Hmph kids these days.’ Kayden thinks to himself. With another sip from the water bottle he changes the channel to a random comedy show. When Kayden gets bored from the tv show he looks over at the couch across from him, where the gray striped cat who is always either sleeping or licking himself. As usual the cat sits there licking himself as if it the world would end. “Tsk.” Kayden rolls his eyes. However, the gray stripped cat lifts his head and looks in the direction of the front door. If Kayden knows anything from being a cat is that their hearing and senses are greatly beneficial. They are almost never wrong so Kayden stiffens, yet he does not sense anything on this person.

The door unlocks and opens. 

Kayden visibly relaxes upon seeing Jiwoo’s figure step into the house.  
“Well look who finally decided to come home.” He leans forwards to place his bottle of water on the coffee table and stands up to meet Jiwoo at the front door. Jiwoo closes the door behind him yet something seems..off about him. Kayden was going to smack him on the back of his head but now that he stands in front of him, he sees that his usual blushing face is darker than usual. The delayed reaction is the second thing that he notices. “Oh hi M-Mr. Kayden why are y-you still up? Were you okay without me here?” Jiwoo says with a lazy smile. 

Now Kayden really wants to smack him on the back of his head. 

“I’m fine don’t worry about me, but what about you? Did you have fun with your friends?” Kayden crosses his arms over his chest. 

Something is not right. Whether it’s having heighten senses or maybe he just knows Jiwoo well at this point from living with him for so long. The stuttering in Jiwoo’s words and his swaying poster is the next thing he mentally notes. Jiwoo looks like he is trying to process what he said and after a few seconds he giggles. “Haha yeah Mr. Kayden I had a lot of fun today-” Jiwoo’s hiccup interprets his sentence “My friends and I went to the..went to the..arcade.” 

Kayden’s left eye twitches. 

‘What the fuck is going on?’ He thinks.

‘Is he drunk? How the-’ Before Kayden can finish that thought his reflexes speak for themselves. Jiwoo, who was already swaying where he stands, tried to take a step forward but ended up leaning forward to much. He would have hit the ground if Kayden were not standing in front of him ready to catch him. He securely holds onto Jiwoo and helps him stand up again. And this kid has the audacity to laugh. Kayden grits his teeth together. “Come on let’s get you to the couch.” With some stumbling and irritating giggling Kayden gets Jiwoo to the couch. Kayden sighs “You are clearly drunk I’ll be back I need to get some medicine for you.” Jiwoo nods “Okay Mr. Kayden.”

Kayden, with a couple quick strides, goes to the medicine cabinet and grabs some Tylenol and walks back to Jiwoo. He sits next to him and leans forward to grab the water bottle from the table and places the two pills in Jiwoo’s hand. “Here take this.” Jiwoo takes the medicine and gulps the water. 

“So, do you feel ready to tell me how you got drunk?” Kayden rests both arms on the back of the couch and crosses one leg over the other. Jiwoo blushes. “Hehe so what happened was..Jisuk, Subin, Wooin, and I went to the arcade, but Jisuk and Subin were getting angry with each other. They were extremely competitive. Needless to say, we all got kicked out so it was Jisuk who came up with the idea to go to the bar.” Jiwoo blushes and scratches the back of this head. 

The same spot where Kayden is tempted to smack.

“So, one thing lead to another and Inhyuk picked us up and took us home”

Kayden sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose. ‘I knew those kids would cause trouble’ Kayden voices internally. “Well luckily you’re home now and I’m glad you didn’t get hurt.” Jiwoo smiles and nods “Me too” Kayden looks back at the tv but from the corner of his eye he notices how Jiwoo is inching closer to him. He doesn’t say anything about it at first but by the time Jiwoo is nearly pressing against him is where he has to say something. 

“Why are you so close to me? Back up!” Kayden pushes Jiwoo a bit hard to get his point across. 

“Aww but Mr. Kayden I missed you I want to be close to you.” To further explain himself Jiwoo reaches his hands out towards Kayden. 

Kayden sighs.

“No”

“Please Mr. Kayden”

“I said no”

“Please Mr. Kayden”

“I don’t like to repeat myself how many times do I have to tell you-” Kayden cuts himself off because he made the mistake of looking at Jiwoo’s face. And what does he get? Those stupid shiny amber puppy dog eyes. Curse those pretty eyes.

Kayden groans. “Fine you win. This time.”

Jiwoo cheers and tucks his knees under himself and lays his head on Kayden’s chest. Kayden will not admit it. But he feels calm and more at ease. He relaxes and moves to wrap an arm around Jiwoo’s shoulder. He looks at the gray cat to find it sleeping, then reverts his eyes to the tv show. Physical contact is something Kayden isn’t use to but he doesn’t mind it.

“Mr. Kayden?” Jiwoo’s voice is much softer than earlier. Probably because the medicine and the events of the night have finally made caught up to him. “What?” Kayden glances down at the boy in his arms and sees that Jiwoo’s eyes are closed. He doesn’t know why but he had the urge to run a hand through his hair. So he does. He won’t admit it but its soft. “Mr. Inhyuk says hi.” Jiwoo mumbles but Kayden still caught what he said. He will never forget the weird way that man looked so happy to see him when he was in that fat cat body. Constantly giving him treats and food, not that Kayden minded the free food. But he was a little weird.

Kayden hums in response and looks away from Jiwoo’s sleepy figure comfortably laying on him. With an annoyed and blushing look on Kayden’s face he turns his head to watch the comedy show.

‘How annoying’ He thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it to the end! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
